


We want our flying car, Tony

by arealrevenger



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Broken Promises, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Clint Barton Has Issues, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arealrevenger/pseuds/arealrevenger
Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes want the flying car Howard Stark promised them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	We want our flying car, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Thanks for reading, if you like leave a comment or leave anything i can fix:) i’m deciding if i should keep writing fanfiction so just let me know if you think i should!

“Hey Jarvis, tell Capsicle and Buckaroo to get their asses down here.” 

Tony needed measurements from Steve and Bucky for their new uniforms. Their last battle had not gone well. The uniforms were not strong enough to hold against alien blast rays, so naturally Tony was making new uniforms. 

“Right away Sir.” came Jarvis’s disembodied voice.

A few minutes later, Steve and Bucky walked through the door to Tony’s lab. 

“Man, you guys took forever. I knew you were old, but you could have told me you needed help getting around!” Tony joked, turning around to see Steve grinning at him, and Bucky looking at some chemicals Tony was mixing up earlier. 

“Hey Barnes! Careful with that!” Tony said, walking over to Bucky. 

“I always am,” Bucky said, pulling the bottle out of Tony’s reach when he tried to grab for it. 

“No joke Barnes, hand it over.” Bucky handed Tony the bottle and put his hands in the air.

“Man, you’d think people couldn’t be any nicer around here.” Bucky said. 

“What did you need, Tony?” Steve asked, speaking finally. 

“Oh, I just need some measurements for your new uniforms.” Tony said, walking around Bucky to get his measuring tape. 

Tony grabbed the measuring tape and walked back around Bucky.

“Alright, Barnes.” Tony said, holding up the measuring tape.

Steve folded his arms. “I don’t think so, Stark. I’ll be doing that.” 

Tony looked confusedly at Steve before realization hit him and he smirked to Bucky.

“Oh yeah, go ahead and get steamy.” Tony said, throwing the tape to Steve and walking away from the couple. “Tell me when your done.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and started to measure Bucky. 

“Hey, Tony.” 

Tony looked behind him and saw Natasha. Hey didn’t know how she got into his lab, almost no one could. He supposed Nat wasn’t just anyone. 

“Hey Nat, whatsup?” 

“Nothing, just wanted to ask if you knew where Clint was.” 

Bucky spoke up from across the room. “I saw him in the vents earlier this morning.” 

“What the hell were you doing in the vents?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bucky smiled serenely. “Let’s just say i’m tired of people eating all my girl scout cookies.” 

Natasha looked over at Steve and Bucky and immediately smirked. “Rogers and Barnes starting something over there?” 

Steve flushed pink but Bucky just winked. “You know it.”

“Buck!”

——————————————————————————

When Bucky and Steve finally finished measuring each other, they walked over to Tony to give him the tape measure and the actual measurements.

“Thank you, Skywalker.” 

Bucky raised his eyebrows at Tony. 

“You look like him!” Tony said incredulously.

Steve turned around to look at what Tony was working on. 

“You designing yourself a new suit?” 

“Yup.” Tony said, popping the p.

“Yours held up against the alien attack, though. Why do you need a new one?” Steve asked.

“Well, I have the materials, and the thrusters aren’t working right.” Tony said, bending over the suit-in-progress and pulling out a wire.

Bucky spoke. “That’s the thing that flies?” 

“You know it.” Tony said, laughing Bucky’s phrasing.

“Speaking of flying, Tony, where is our flying car?” Steve asked, folding his arms. 

“Flying car?” Tony looked up to see Steve and now Bucky too, folding their arms and giving him intimidating looks.

“Your dad promised us one.” Bucky said. “Have you been working on that?”

“Uh, no?” Tony was confused. Howard promised them a flying car?

“Why not? We want our car, Tony.” Steve said, glaring at Tony.

Tony looked at them in surprise. “You guys are serious?” 

“Yes, we’re serious. Get started on that. We’ll be expecting it soon.” Bucky said. 

“It’s physically impossible! Even if I could do it, it would only stay airborn for a few seconds!” Tony said.

“So you have researched it?” Steve said, uncrossing his arms and putting an arm around Bucky’s waist instead.

“A bit! But not a lot, okay?” Tony said, eyeing where Steve’s arm was around Bucky. “Don’t you two get all lovey dovey in here. This is a lab, not your bedroom.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Tony. “Who says we haven’t done anything in your lab?”

Tony opened his mouth in shock.

“Get started on that car, Tony.” Steve said, and he and Bucky walked out.

If Tony hadn’t been in such a state of shock, he would have heard Steve and Bucky laughing around the corner.


End file.
